


An Unlikely Hero

by Godlegend



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A multiverse travels, Alternate Universe - Core Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Basically a human in Papyrus body, Genocide Papyrus, Ink, Multi, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godlegend/pseuds/Godlegend
Summary: Closing Undertale after hours of playing, a True Pacifist Player went to bed, thinking that everything was over. Somewhere else, in an Undertale universe, at an Underground where hope is but a concept, a specific someone has been born. Someone that will save the Universe and bring hope to all Monster kind...Someone that is, very, very, GREAT!





	1. A new begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guy, I'm here with a new fanfic.
> 
> To those that's had seen be before, I'm truly sorry but I can't help it. All of these tests are truly "testing" my patience.
> 
> So yeah, this is about a crazy idea with a Disbelief character (Sort of).
> 
> Disclaimer: Undertale and it's characters belong to Toby.
> 
> OC belong to me.
> 
> Disbelief Papyrus belong to whoever made him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

It's done!

Finally, after over 6 hours of constantly playing Undertale, I have won!

I have achieved the True Pacifist Ending and won the game.

Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Frisk, and every other monsters in the Underground have been free, and were finally happy after centuries of being trapped under .

Even Flowey were happy.

Well, as happy as he could anyway.

And that's was it.

Unlike other player who would probably play the Genocide run and sell their souls after that's, I refused to.

I were DETERMINED to not RESET.

I were DETERMINED to let the monsters be happy.

Beside, why would I go and killed ALL of the friends that's I have made? Why would I go and hurt them just to have some "challenge" for myself ? Why would I go and "unlock" some mystery that's I could just see on the Internet? Why would I sell my soul just for something like that?

The answer is simple: **There were no reason at all.**

And with that's thought, I climb on my bed and beginning to sleep with a small smile of completion on my face as darkness enveloped me.

* * *

 

Frisk was standing in the same room, the same dark room every time she finished her "run" and staring at her great "partner", Chara.

And she was getting really **bored **.****

"C'mon Chara! Just destroyed this world and get over with it. I want to try out something new this time." Frisk spoke in a frustrating, clearly annoyed tone. She just want to go back to that's bed of golden flowers to start "experimenting" different outcomes again.

"Shush, I'm thinking." Chara said in a low tone voice, making Frisk very confused.

"Thinking? What is there to think about?" Frisk raised an eyebrow at her demonic partner.

"I'm thinking about a new way of changing the outcome this time."

Frisk replied with a small "oh", before going back to stare at the endless void around her.

While staring at the void, Frisk mind began to drifted to how it's all came to this.

It's all began on that's faithful day.

The day that's she climbed on the legendary Mount Ebott , to get away from the cruel society that was called "humanity". All she wanted was to get away from her alcoholic dad, her slut of a mom, and her disgusting "home".

All she wanted was to die.

It's was quite ironically of what happened after that, to be truthfully, but boy do she LOVED it!

At first, she was so scared, she didn't know what was going on. All she wanted was to ended her miserable existence, not to fell in an ancient world full of monsters!

That's where she first met Chara.

The strange, crazily look-alike "friend" just showed up out of nowhere and started guiding her, through these "monsters", and instructed her to killed those little creatures.

At first, she was so scared of killing a monster, when she first saw it turned into dust.

But don't get her wrong, she wasn't scared because she found guilt and regret or any of those stupid things like that's! No, she was scared because she were afraid of the consequence of killing that's thing. She was afraid that's other monsters would notice this and began to hunt her down. To punished her for her "crime" and violating the "law". That's was the only thing stopping her from ripped her "mom" throat with a knife all those years after all.

But when nothing happened, she had never felt happier in her life.

She killed and she killed, monster after monster turned into dust, and that's stupid goat still had no ideas what happened, and kept on treating her like some sort of innocence child.

And oh, the look on the stupid goat face when she finally realized the truth about this "innocence" child, was so goddamn funny, she can't stop laughing even though she was inhaling enough dust to filled a jar into her lungs.

Then there was all of those rest monsters outside of the RUIN.

All of them, Undyne, Papyrus, Mettaton, Sans.

It's was so much fun to watch and "played" those monsters, watching as they fell into dust, but still clinging onto hope at the last moment of their life.

Undyne with her heroic act.

Sans with his fake smile and laugh, trying to act tough till the last moment.

And the best, Papyrus with his stupid kindness and belief in her to be a good person.

It's even better when he kept says those "nice" and "kindness" things no matter how much times she killed his friends and brother.

But even she got bored after... what was it, 49 RESET?

Right, let's just go with 49 RESET.

And so she started to changed her actions with every different RESET. And with each changes, the outcome changed as well. But there was one specific skeleton that's always amused her the most.

Sans.

No matter how many time-

"I GOT IT!" Chara's voice broke her train of thought, making Frisk very confused.

"Got what?"

Clearly annoyed by this, Chara rolls her eyes and slaps Frisk straight across the face, earning an "OW" from the dazed girl.

"The plan you idiot!" Chara shouted.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." Frisk said sheepishly, before straightened herself as a mischievous smile grew upon her face. "So what did you came up with?"

"Well, remember that the tall skeleton always spares us, no matter what?"

"Yeah." Frisk said with a crazy smile, memories of cutting down the stupid skeleton while he kept trying to give her "MERCY". What a moron!

"So I was thinking, what if we killed his brother first?"

"You mean-!"

"That's right! Sans only have 1 hp, all we need is to kill him when he approaches us outside the RUIN and he will be dead! Not only will we get rid of his stupid ass fight, we can also put the other skeleton to his breaking limit. I wonder how will he respond to that?" Chara said with a demonic grin, eagerly to wait her "partner" response.

Even though, the both of them know the answer already.

"I can't wait to find out." Frisk haven't been this excited in a long time. Finally, a chance to break that's stupid skeleton bullsh*t ego and compassion. She can't wait to see that's skeleton crying and break down in front of her.

Oh, just the thought of it make her crazily excited.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Chara announced , before the entire world begin to recreate itself, a bright white light enveloped the both of them.

And with a smile of excitement on her face, she let the darkness took her.

* * *

 

I wake up with a headache, groaning as I do so.

Man, I felt like I got hit by a train in the head or something.

I began to rub my forehead in agony.

Man, I think I had a cold or something. I could literally feel the cold through my gloves-!

Wait, gloves?

I don't have any gloves! What is going on?

Then I realized something.

I don't feel anything on the top of my head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I said with an unnaturally loudness and a voice that's clearly not mine.

Panicked, I looked down, my eyes bulged out of their socket as what I was seeing.

My hand was completely make out of **bones **.****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> If you want to see more of this, please leave a review.
> 
> You probably don't want to see it though, this suck.


	2. What a dream huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was my plan really that's easy to see?
> 
> Man, I know I shouldn't have wrote the voice part in that chapter!
> 
> But anyway, here a chapter!
> 
> Sorry for the bad quality, but you should know that's I am only 14.
> 
> And if you are wondering why does my English suck so bad, it's because I am an Asian.
> 
> Also, I had a week full of tests and crap, so yeah.
> 
> Anyway, here a new chapter

My hands, my hands...

**THEY ARE ALL BONES!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed like a little girl, falling off my bed and knocked over mine action figures table as I did so.

Geez, why did I even put table right next to my bed in the first plac-!

Wait a minute.

I didn't have any table next to my bed.

And I haven't own an action figure ever since I was 14 either.

The f*ck?

Freaked out, I quickly took a glance around "my" room.

Instead of seeing the baby blue bed that I had grown too familiar with, I saw a red Race Car bed that's look like it belong to a 5 years old kid. But for some reason, I found it very familiar somehow, but I just can't put my hand on-!

Frightened, I turned around to look at the rest of the room that's I was in.

The room I was in contains a racecar bed, action figures, pirate flag, a bookshelf with complex tomes about puzzle creation and children's books, a computer opened up to a social media website, a box of bones, and a closet with neatly hung up clothes.

Then, it's hit me.

I am in Undertale.

And in Papyrus's room, out of all places.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again, only this time, I screamed out of excitement, not fear.

But the question still remain:

"How did I got here?"

The only thing I could remember was-!

Of course!

There is an answer for all of this, the reason why I was sleeping on Papyrus after beating the True Pacifist run, the reason why I am Papyrus instead of myself!

The answer was very simple.

I am dreaming!

But man, for a dream, it's do feel real.

So, there was only one final question:

What do I do now?

Hmmm, I could just sit back on the bed and do absolutely nothing until my alarm wake me up.

Or...

Before I could even process what just happened, I found myself jumping out of the window with a comical: "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" and did a serious face-plant onto the ground below.

OMG, the snow feel so REAL! It's was so cold, if I didn't know this was a dream, I would have thought it was real or something!

But of course, I know better than that.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop me from doing all sort of crazy stuff either.

As soon as I landed on the ground, I thrown myself up and ran as fast as I can to the front door, opening it and rushed inside.

Oh boy oh boy, it's so accurate to the game itself! The table with the pet rock, the disgusting slimy couch, Papyru-I mean, MY kitchen, and the unmistakable...

Sans socks laying on the ground.

For some unknown reason, I feel like I was...

I was...

Annoyed? Angry?

It felt like those feeling, it's didn't belong to me, like it's belong to someone else entirely.

Oh, who care? I have an entire house to explore, why would I need to worried about something like that?

And so, with that's thought, I thrown myself at the kitchen, DETERMINED to do all sort of crazy things with it.

* * *

"So what would you prefer, cinnamon or butterscotch?" Toriel asked sweetly through the old phone, clearly eager to hear "her" child response.

But to be honest, Frisk just couldn't bring herself to care. All she could think was killing these monsters quickly, so she could finally see Sans again.

Oh ho ho, she couldn't WAIT to see the look on the smiling idiot when she cut him to pieces!

Or well, in this case,

Dust.

And so, with a quick "cinnamon" reply, she shut the phone and make a quick work out of a poor Froggit nearby.

Hehehe, she can practically feels the DETERMENATION to see Papyrus response to his brother death oozing out of her.

Will he breaks down and crying in front of her? Or will he locks himself in his house and mourning over Sans death?

Or better yet...

Will he fight back?

All of those questions, does nothing more than increasing her curiosity and DETERMENATION to kill all of these pathetic excuse of a monster around her.

She just can't WAIT to see her skeleton "friend" again.

Little does she knows, a few days from now on, Frisk will looks back and remembers of this to be the most stupid decision she had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, I did this in a rush, so yeah...
> 
> But, the next chapter will be much, much longer and much more interesting!
> 
> Spoiler: Chapter 3-A "brotherly" talk.
> 
> Containing Sans and our mysterious friend encounter.
> 
> Also, I would like you to know that this came from my account on Fanfiction.net, so I am not very familiar with this site yet.
> 
> Please, forgive me if I did something wrong, I am still very new to this.
> 
> STAY TUNE!


	3. A brotherly talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO PEOPLE OF THE UNDERTALE FANDOM, I'M BACK!
> 
> FIRST OF ALL, I WANTED SO SAY SORRY FOR THE RIDICILOUS LONG WAIT, I WAS VERY BUSY WITH ANOTHER FANDOM THAT I LOVED, AND SCHOOL CAME AND ALL THAT JAZZ, SO REALLY SORRY TO ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!
> 
> But here it is, and I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, here's the reviews:
> 
> Crazybutstillok: Awww, thank you! I know that I am not very good with grammars, but I will try my best to satisfy you guys. Thank a lot for the tips by the way, it really helped!!!
> 
> elenahedgehog: Yeah, but like I said, my OC is still male. And Papyrus won't be appearing in the story for a while, only the OC. But I do mention him over the chapters to let you guys know that he is still there, somewhat.
> 
> TheFoxConstellations: YEAH! I love it when somebody love my ideas. Basically I do ideas that has never been used before, to make and try it out. I see that LITERALLY NO ONE make Papyrus-OC character, even though it has a lot of potentials. Everybody just make the same and same type of fics over and over again like SansxFrisk, Genocide Route bla blah blah... So I like "FUCK IT" and just rolled with it. I sure do this will inspire people to be more creative and revive the Undertale Fandom, because let be honest, some of those fics and AU are very...Cancerous.
> 
> Seriously, have you seen Fontcest and Omotale.
> 
> ...DON'T search Omotale, you WILL regret it. Seriously, if you are actually STUPID enough to do that, then bring Bleach.
> 
> Bleach is your good friend in these days...

_**"It's the only way."** _

"you don't know that."

_**"YES I DO! DAMN IT SANS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? IF IT KEEPS GOING LIKE THIS, WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, EVERYTIME PAPYRUS…"** _

"c-c'mon pal, we can get frisk to-!"

_**"NO, WE CAN'T! THEY ARE A MUDERER! THEY STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT MAKE YOU SO SURE THAT THEY WON'T DO IT AGAIN?"** _

"i know they did it but I can tell that they regretted it."

_**"REGRETTED IT? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO YOURSELF RIGHT NOW? I CAN'T-UGH!"** _

_**"…You know what? This is hopeless."** _

"now c'mon pal-!"

_**"Forget it. I will see you later."** _

"…good luck."

_**"Me and you both."** _

* * *

Sans shot up from his bed, sweat pouring down his skull as he did.

"Heh, what a dream." Sans said, knowing well that what he just experienced wasn't a dream, at all.

"Wait, which timelines is this?" Sans asked himself, already rolling down from his bed. Usually, he would stay on the bed and fall asleep till Papyrus wake him up, but after that beautiful "dream", he's suddenly doesn't feel like sleeping anymore.

…YES, that can happen, and this is MY story, so shut up!

Finally out of his bed, Sans let out a yawn, before looking at his watch.

You see, after so many RESET, he found out that there was a clock in his workshop, presumably created by the Sanses of the previous timelines as a warning for their "younger" versions.

And it work surprisingly well.

With it, he know when Papyrus is gonna go get him, when the "human" will usually walks out of the RUIN, how much time he had left before fighting them, and to be honest, with this watch around, nothing really surprise him anymore, with only 2 exception being the humans and himself.

So when it says 8 AM, the exact moment when Papyrus burst through the door and waking him up for breakfast, and he DIDN'T do it, Sans was rather shock.

And with another unknown added to the already mass messes in his life, Sans head was filled with questions.

What happened this time?

Does it have anything to do with that conversation?

Did the timelines finally changed?

No, Sans know that is too much too hope for. So it had to be something else. Papyrus will always be around this time to wake him up. And Papyrus is ALWAYS around, unless…

Oh no.

OH GOD NO NOT AGAIN!

And with that thought, Sans rushed out of the door, screaming at the top of his lung:

"PAPYRUS!"

* * *

**(Papyrus?'s POV)**

The heck?

No no, scratch that, the F*CK?

I know Papyrus is always says to cook horrible spaghetti, but THIS?

Just a second ago, I opened the fridge door, and what is SUPPOSED to be spaghetti, all I found is some plate that looked like it have dirt and yellow worm on it.

And oh god the SMELLS!

I would have vomited, if this wasn't a dream and I wasn't a skeleton.

But what really took the cake, is the… "ingredients"

Seriously, no wonders Papyrus suck at cooking!

Sure, there are flours, tomatoes and meatballs for spaghetti which is totally fine.

But when I found out about the recipe for the sauces, I nearly fainted.

The sauces is comprised of eggs, wooden chip planks, a bit of molten lava and red paints, I was really unsurprised to why he suck at cooking spaghetti.

Well, at least that what MY dream trying to explain to me anyways.

But I guess we can all agree on one things:

"Undyne suck at cooking."

"PAPYRUS!"

…Ho

Ly

CRAP!

Was that Sans?

Holy Sh*t it is!

I really don't care about how this is only a dream and Sans isn't here for real, I AM MEETING HIM!

Oh wait wait wait, I am Papyrus right now, almost forgot.

…He he he, I always wondered if those musical classes and sessions was worth it.

Guess I am about to find out.

So I gathered my voice, and yelled at the top of my lung.

"SANS!"

* * *

I waited, and felt a knot form in my non-existent stomach.

Oh god no.

Was I too late?

Please don't let it be.

Please please please-

"SANS!"

I nearly jumped when I heard Papyrus yell.

But it is nothing compared to how relieved I was, knowing my brother is alive and all.

…God, I speak of my brother being alive like it was no big deal.

What is wrong with me?

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Pap asked, his face filled with concerns for my wellbeing.

Heh.

"yeah, I'm fine pap. why won't i be fine?"

I remember when I can still pretend that I was a good brother.

"I JUST… SANS, THE ONLY TIMES THAT YOU WAKE UP THIS EARLY IS WHEN YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES."

Oh shit.

"wat? nah! That is ridiculous. I'm just, feeling not up to…uh, sleeping today that's all."

Since when did I suck at lying too?

"SANS, YOU CAN TELL ME YOU KNOW." Papyrus said, clearly concerned for me, and to think I have the _**gut**_ to lies to him.

Heh.

Still making jokes, your lazy bag of bones?

"yeah, I know pap. Sorry for making you worry." I said, half tempting to make a pun just so Pap would take his mind off me, but I restrained.

Gotta save it till the time is right.

"NO NEED TO SORRY B-BROTHER, I HAVE ALREADY FORGIVED YOU." Papyrus said happily, finally settled down, but I can still see the concerns on his face.

I know just how to fix that.

"aww, I guess that…" I said, my "grin" slowly widened along with Papyrus eyes.

"SANS..." papyrus said slowly, his eyes somewhat darkened.

"nothing get…"

"I'M WARNING YOU SANS!" Papyrus threatened, and for a moment there I was actually scared.

The hell?

Whatever, no going back now.

"UNDER your skin?" I finished, giving Pap the biggest shit-eating grin I ever had.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY UN-FORGIVEN SANS!" Papyrus yelled angrily, clearly pretending he was mad.

Could have fools me.

After a moment of glaring at me looking like his eyes was gonna pop out of his sockets, Pap let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Till now, I still haven't figure out how we do that.

"LUCKLY FOR YOU, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THEREFORE I WOULD FORGET WHAT YOU JUST SAID." And before I even knew it, his expressions returned to the Great and cheerful Papyrus that I am so accustomed with. "LET HAVE OUR BREAKFAST SANS, BEFORE IT GET COLD! I MEAN THE SPAGHETTI WOULD STILL BE JUST AS DELICIOUS, IT WAS MADE BY ME AFTER ALL. BUT I KNOW YOU WOULD PREFER WARM FOODS BETTER!"

"heh, of course. you are the best bro!" I said happily, nostalgia suddenly hit me with full force.

God, when was the last time that I get to said this?

I just want to stand there, enjoying life with my brother, and forget about all of the crazy shits that was going to happen and had happen, yet not quite at the same time.

"OF COURSE I AM! NOW GO AND EAT BREAKFAST SANS! NO MORE STALLING! AND I'M NOT CARRYING YOU DOWN!" Papyrus said, clearly thought that I wanted him to carry me downstairs.

Meh.

Guess he wasn't so far from the truths.

.

.

.

"HERE YOU GO SANS!" After setting me down **(he did carry me downstairs after all)** in the sofa very uncomfortable seats, Pap ran back as fast as he could and came back with two plate of…oddly delicious looking spaghettis.

Huh.

Guess it must have been a lot more RESETs than I thought.

"yeah bro." Taking the plates, I poked it with my fork.

Something's not right here.

Rubbing my eyes over and over again, I looked back, and still see the normal looking spaghettis.

Granted, I don't know what normal spaghetti looks like, but if I did then this plate would be it.

"SANS! I KNOW MY SPAGHETTI IS VERY DELICIOUS BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO STARE AT IT ALL DAY!" Papyrus voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

After all that resets, and I still hesitated to eat Pap spaghetti.

Eh, what do I have to lose?

I take the fork and grab as many spaghettis as I can, and shove it in my mouth.

* * *

**(Papyrus???'s POV)**

"HOLY SH*T!" I jumped from Sans's sudden outburst.

Uh oh, did I do something wrong?

Damn it, it was all going so well.

But what happened? All I did was offering him some spaghetti.

"PAPYRUS THIS IS AMAZING!" Sans yelled with spaghetti still stuck in his mouth, making his words all garbling like some sort of 4 year olds.

Oh, right.

I forgot that Papyrus suck at cooking, so with me, and I will have you know I am very good at cooking, especially spaghetti, the spaghetti is definitely infinitely better than what Sans is used to.

Heh, what can I say, I am amazing.

…Wow, I am so good at acting, I feel like I'm the real Papyrus now.

"more please!" Sans said, snapping me out of my thoughts with a plate in his hand and a hopeful looks in his eyes.

Man, what a poor thing.

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE SANS! I KNEW YOU WOULD LIKE IT!" I said with the most enthusiasm I can muster, which is not much of a challenge since you know, I am already pretty excited the moment I dreamt of this.

I stood up and filled Sans's plate with spaghetti, and admire how real this dream is.

Seriously, I can even hear the sound of spaghetti sauces dripping down the plate.

Wait, dripping down the plate?

"OH NO!" I yelled, still remembering to use that loud and high voice that Papyrus always use with the utmost concern in it as I quickly put the plate down in front of Sans's face, to which he immediately shove his face in like he was starving or something.

I ignored him for the moment as my hand grabbed the wiper on Papyru-I mean MINE oven, and clean those damn DISGUSTING stains as hard as I could.

Man, where did those thoughts came from?

"ned anu hep bruh?" Sans asked, his voice muffled by the ENTIRE plate of Spaghetti in his mouth!

Seriously, am I really that good or is it only my conscious telling me that here?

Then again, it is my dream, so I'm going to go with the latter.

"OKAY SANS, IT IS PRETTY LATE, SO I AM GOING ON MY SHIFT NOW! YOU CAN EAT AS MANY SPAGHETTI AS YOU WANT, BUT REMEMBER TO CLEAN IT LATER." I made an excuse, before dashing out of the door as fast as possible.

You may be thinking: "Why did you do that when you have the chances to talk with Sans, even if it is in your own dream?" well then the answer is simple.

The Human.

Yes, that's right, the human.

Think about it, in every known AU out there, the story is almost always surrounding the fallen human, no matter how cool the Monster is, it is always about the humans.

Error and Ink doesn't count, since they don't actually exist in any AU.

So, with that thought, I race to Waterfall, which is opposite to my patrol place.

And why did I do this?

You will know soon enough.

* * *

 

**(Sans's POV)**

After a long time of totally not shoving my face into the pot of spaghetti, I finally finished and let out a satisfied sigh and finally allowed myself to think.

And the first thing that came to my mind is:

Something's not right here.

First off, I know it been a long time since I get to eat spaghetti without crying and falling in a pit of despair, but I know that Pap's Spaghetti is NOT supposed to be this good.

Second off, Pap have been…very good at telling my expressions this timeline around. It was as if he knew what I was thinking, which is totally ridiculous. Even I don't know what I'm thinking.

And third off, I don't know why, but my instinct keep telling me that something is wrong, very wrong here.

And I always listen to my instinct, since you know, it only like, save me a from getting a knife to the gut a few times, that's all. (not like it mattered anyway)

So either it has been so many reset that my mind has gone insane, or Papyrus isn't being himself this time around.

Heh.

Welp.

A talk to the human it is then.

* * *

**(Chara's POV)**

I shot up from bed, screaming in fear and the first thing I can tell was:

"Something is wrong."

As soon as that thought filled my head, Toriel rushed in and "calmed" down, like a child need its parent.

Heh, usually, I would mocked her mentally about she can't even save herself, but the images of that dream filled my head, making it hard to breath, let alone think.

In that dream, I saw Sans and Papyrus.

But it was wrong.

It wasn't the usual idiotic conversation that those two have nor it was the images of those two dying and crying pathetically in each other arms.

No, in this dream, both of them were different.

I tried to remember clearly, but all I remembered was Sans's eyes.

Oh god, that looks in his eyes.

It was…

Of a _**Murderer**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess all the references that I made?
> 
> If you did, then you are a hardcore Undertale fan, and we should be friends.
> 
> Post it in the comment, and whoever got it right, shall get a special surprise in the next chapter.
> 
> That's it, BYE BYE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WASSUP MY AWESOME READERS!
> 
> IS IT I, GODLEGEND!
> 
> ...THAT SOUNDED SO STUPID AND CRINGY.
> 
> ...HUH, I KNEW THERE WAS A CONNECTION WITH MY STORY AFTER ALL.
> 
> Anyway, thank you a lot for all of your supports, and although I am sad that there's like 1 reviews after the last chapter, I am still happy what with all the follows and favorites.
> 
> Thank a lot guys, you gave me a lot of DETERMINATION to write this chapter, and thank to you, here it is.

**(Waterfall)**

Hey, you know how in the game, it took like…5 minutes to get from Snowdin to get to Waterfall, even though Frisk is like 8 years old?

Yeah, that's bullshit.

I AM PAPYRUS FOR F*CK SAKE, I BREAK THE LAWS OF PHYSICS DAILY AND IT TOOK ME 20 MINUTES TO GET THERE!

But then again, this is my dream, so it is probably false.

But then again, what's the different between a game and a dream anyway.

"HEY PUNK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A loud, strong female voice rang out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Undyne.

Almost forgot about her.

Now that I think about it, Undyne is like…the weebo female sushi version of Papyrus. Like c'mon, loud, brave, strong, and full of energy, they are basically the same.

… _BASICALLY_ the same.

"AH, HELLO UNDYNE!" I said, trying to sound as cool and excited as possible, because well, that's how Papyrus always sounded like, right?

Then again, this is my dream, so I don't think it would really affect much.

"HELLO TO YOU TOO PAP, BUT YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION." Undyne said as she shown her "toothy" grin, and by toothy I mean it look like her fangs is going to shoot out of her mouth and flew at me like a bundle of spears.

But before I could respond, Undyne cut me off.

"I GET IT! YOU ARE EXCITED ABOUT HAVING THAT "PRIVATE TRAINING" WITH ME AM I RIGHT?" Undyne said with a mischievous smirk.

Geez, at least buy me some dinner first woman, I'm not a slut.

…Oh wait, so that's what the "cooking lessons" was for.

.

.

.

Okay, back to serious mode.

I really don't want to have any "training" with Undyne, because sure, it MAY be fun, but I seriously don't want to get thrown around and be used as an aiming target, it will hinder my plan, and I know I only have a limited amount of time before the human come here.

I seriously hope that the human would be Frisk or at least a pacifist, but like they said: "Hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

So that raises the question:

How am I going to trick Undyne into letting me go, AND doesn't let Sans know about it?

…I have an idea.

"AH YOU SEE UNDYNE, I'M GOING TO GERSON'S SHOP TO BUY SANS SOME TEAS!" I said, and surprisingly, a knowing and sympathetic smile formed on Undyne face.

"He had a nightmare again huh?" Undyne said, shocking me quite a bit.

So this happened before?

"AH…YES, AND IT IS QUITE BAD THIS TIME." I said, sounded as nervous as I could, and rubbing the back of my head for good measures.

Undyne gave me a pat on the back in return, which nearly made me land face-first to the ground.

"Don't let me slow you down then." Undyne said with as much sincerity as she could, before her mischievous smile returned with full forces.

"BUT DON'T THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE YOUR TRAININGS, YOU HEAR? AS SOON AS YOU FINISHED TAKING CARE OF THAT LAZY BAG OF BONES, COME BACK HERE YOU UNDERSTAND?" Undyne said, with as much enthusiasm as ever, to which I could only nod and let out a chuckle.

Gathering my voice again, I put a hand on my chest and say with as much sincerity as I could.

"OF COURSE UNDYNE! I WOULD NEVER FORGET OUR TRAININGS! BUT I MUST GO NOW, BEFORE SANS DOZED OFF AT GRILLBY AGAIN OR SOMETHING!" And with that said, I took off with as much speed as I could muster, Undyne phasing out of sight in just seconds.

Now, TO GERSON'S SHOP!

* * *

**(4 minutes later)**

Finally I am here.

In front of me was a small cave, with the sign that say: "Gerson's shop" hanging loosely to the point it looked like it was going to fall down with a small gust of wind.

Huh, didn't see that in the game before, so what give?

Whatever, who cares?

I quickly barged in, only to found myself…

Stunned.

You know how the crystals on Waterfall ceiling always have this glowing beauty to it?

…I would have said more, if I wasn't too busy face-palming myself at the pun I just made.

"Eh, Papyrus? Whatcha doing here?" An old yet kind voice snapped me out of my trains of thoughts, one that could only belong to the hammer of justice himself.

Putting my hand out of my face, I looked up to see Gerson holding his magnifying glass as always.

"AH HELLO THERE GERSON! I AM HERE FOR SOME SEA TEAS PLEASE!" Gerson looked surprise, before giving me a sympathetic look.

"He's at it again, isn't he?" He said, hand already rummaging through some sort of card board box, and if I am correct, then it's definitely sea teas in there.

"AH YES, AND IT LOOKED LIKE IT…WORSE THIS TIME." I said with a slight tone of concerns just to make it sound more convincing.

Isn't it weird knowing that I did the same thing Papyrus did even though I know nothing of it?

Oh right, DREAM.

Keep forgetting about that.

"I see." Gerson responded, hadns still rummaging through the box before slowly setting tea bags on the counter.

"You know, back when I was just from war, I have nightmares almost every nights." Gerson continued, before slightly paused as if contemplating something. "Much like your brother."

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY BROTHER IS HAVING SOME SORT OF WAR?" I said, trying to sound as surprised as I could. Although it wasn't much of a problem since hearing that monsters, such as Gerson having PTSD is a pretty big surprise on its own.

Humans truly are a horrible race, aren't we?

"Well maybe not a war." Gerson said, finally setting all of the needed tea bags on the counter. "More like of a struggle. Have your brother been acting strange lately, like something is… troubling him? And he kept trying to push you away?"

Wow, Gerson is a lot deeper than I thought, but what can you expect from an old war veteran?

"WELL, I WOULDN'T SAY PUSHING ME AWAY, BUT IT'S LIKE HE THINK HE SHOULDN'T TROUBLE ME WITH HIS LAZY BONES! HOW DARE HE DENY THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S ASSITANTS?! HE COULDN'T EVEN PICK HIS SOCKS UP HIMSELF!" I said with the most comical expression I could make, earning a slight chuckle from Gerson.

"You are right papyrus. But here's my advice: Don't push Sans. He need some more time, just approach him slowly. Talk to him, share his burden." Gerson paused. "Don't stop even when he tries to push you away. You are a great brother Papyrus, and Sans love you more than anyone else, he will understand."

"OF COURSE I AM! THANK YOU GERSON, I WILL MAKE SANS SEE THAT I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE TO HELP HIM! EVEN IF HE DOESN'T LIKE IT!" I said enthusiastically and beat my chest plate proudly, beaming a big smile, causing Gerson to let out another chuckle.

"That's the spirit tiger. Now, here's the tea." Gerson said, handing me a bag full of tea bags **(A/N: Bagception!)**

"THANK YOU MR GERSON! HERE'S THE MONEYS! I WILL TAKE YOUR ADVICE TO MY HEART AND GO CONFRONT SANS RIGHT NOW! ALLONS-Y!" After making that sick reference, I threw the gold on the counter, took the bag and disappeared from the cave in a heart beats.

Behind me, Gerson mumbled to himself.

"Heh, and to think that someone would be cruel enough to even hurt that cinnamon roll. And human called us monsters."

* * *

**(Sans's POV)**

I waited.

And waited.

Then the doors opened.

"just on times too." I mumbled to myself, which meant that the clock wasn't wrong, and that bring me with the question that I had been pondering about ever since I got here.

What happened to Papyrus then?

The human let out a slight crack, indicated that they just stepped through the branch, which also signaled my cue.

"sup pal?" I said as "friendly" as I could and by friendly I mean I wasn't grinding my teeth, so that's something.

"Hello Sans." They said nonchalantly, clearly too familiar with this already.

The atmosphere tensed and neither of us moved for a few second, before I chose to do what I came here for.

"i want to ask you a question/I want to ask you a question." We both said at a same time, which straight away shocked me and them into silence.

Welp, that kinda beat the reason we came here in the first place for, isn't it?

After another moment of stunned silence, we both let out a word that I think is the most un useful thing that we could have say.

"what/What?" Another tense moment passed, and I could see a look of irritation passed on their face.

Well too bad pal, because I'm doing it too.

"stop that/Stop that!" And again, they copied me.

What? I'm not copying anyone, THEY are copying me.

Then again, they could be thinking the same thing.

Geez, now they have to copy my thought too?

What a loser. **(A/N: ...)**

"enough already/Enough already." As soon as we said that, a vein popped on their forehead, and I can already feel the blue magic flashing in my eye.

We waited.

And we waited.

***Splash***

A red, vertical line formed where I was just a second ago, tearing up the snow and dirt underneath.

Well if you wanna play like that.

***BOOM***

They jumped away just in the nick of time, the Gasterblaster tearing up the entire ground where they had just been.

We stared at each other for another tense moment, silences took over everything one more.

Geez, one more of these stare down and people would think this is a romantic movie or something.

"I just wanna talk." Chara/Frisk **(Charisk?** ) said, before shoving the knife back to the inventory much and holding their hands up in mock surrender, much to my surprise. **(A/N: And before you ask, NO! I am not doing any sins!)**

I responded by withdrawing my own attacks too, but still tense as to see where ether this is a trick or a genuine act.

I sincerely hope it is the former.

"yeah, let talk." I said, before started an conversation that I will really regret in the future.

* * *

**(Snowdin)**

"That would be 40 G please." The bartender shop owner said softly, and let out a small thank you as I dropped the moneys in her hand.

"NO, THANK YOU KIND MISS! I WILL SEE YOU LATER!" I said happily, and how couldn't I? Everything was falling into place. Now, only one final thing to do.

Let meet the human.

* * *

**(Nowhere)**

In nowhere, a void where there was no light, no stars, no ground and definitely no living beings, a goopy form that resembled a man with a lab shirt, felt emotions for the first time since their arrival to this world.

And their first word were:

_**"❄☟☜ ☞**_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today, see you later!


	5. THIS IS MY OTP!!!

"So you are saying that Pap is acting strange lately?" I said and as soon as those words left my mouth, the Smiley trash bag eye flickered with a tinted of cyan magic.

Oh of course Sans go ahead, that's totally reasonable. You get ready to fight me as soon as I said your stupid brother nickname, but let me pass and just watch when I killed your brother and step on his head.

What a f*cking failure.

"yeah, you know about it pal?" Sans's eye glow even brighter than before, as if thinking that it would scare me.

What an idiot.

"Hmm, let me see… Oh wait, I know!" I said, making Sans paused. "He got too sick of your uselessness and bullshits, so he probably done with you and just want to kill himself so he doesn't have to see you anymore." I smirked a little when I saw Sans eyes went dark and his hand twitched as if he just can't wait to kill me.

Oh.

Wait.

"But, who can blame him?" I paused again and flipped my hand for the dramatic effect, something I learned from that moving tin can.

He's undoubtedly the most pathetic monster in the ground, leaving his family and breaking their heart just to fulfill his own dream, but if there's anyone good at making a scene, it's definitely him.

…Why do I have this strange feeling nagging in the back of my head as soon as I said that?

***PING***

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt my leg gave out under me, my hand struggling to stand at the effect of Sans's blue attack.

"you wanna have a bad time pal?" Sans said "menacingly", eyes going dark as his dog pets already flying around him with their mouths filled with energy charges, ready to fire at any moment.

"Oh yes I do ~SansPai~." I blurted out the line, something that I learned in that one reset where I decided to humor Alphys for a moment before slitting her throat. I savored that disgusted look on his face, before continuing.

"Please, BONE ME!" I finished, emphasize those last words while licking my lips hungrily for the extra effect.

Sans eyes go out as he stood still, not knowing what to do. But after what feel like a full whole hour, his eyes came back again, this time filled with blue magic just flickering off into the air, a clear indicate that he was about to attack.

The Blasters disappeared slowly one by one, only to be replaced with a barrage of sharp, blue bones, pointing at me menacingly.

"well," The fat garbage began, his dumbass grin seems to widen even more if that was possible, before opening his palm, readying to unleash his attacks on me. "if you insist."

I slowly pulled the knife out of my pocket, before licking the blade and savoring the dusts on the knife. I smirk as Sans gave me a disgusted looks and his eye seem to glow even brighter than before, angrier even.

Wasting no times, I aimed the knife at him before giving him my signature killer grin.

"Then come and get me boy."

Both our hands twitched, staring at one another like one of those cowboy movies, just waiting to kill each other. After a moment of tense standoff, Sans hand suddenly twitched and I lounged up for the kill and-

"Sans?"

-And slammed face first into **each other.**

* * *

**(Papyrus?'s POV)**

I can't believe what just happened.

Oh.

My.

GOD.

My otp is real.

You guy know how I was just running back to meet the human(player?) in time, right?

Then get this.

I came just in time to see them across the bridge, when I saw this fucking big ass skull that was practically burning with blue fire floating behind Sans's head and the human fixing each other in a loving stare.

So I do what I would do if I were Papyrus and calling for them to stop, in the most innocent way possible of course.

Then I saw them crashing at each other, full blown lips to teeth in midair before falling down.

Like-what?

Did I enter some sort of weird kinky version of Undertale? Is that why I'm here? Because the real great Papyrus won't be "great" enough?

I mean-I knew they were gonna be "going at it" with each other but I didn't think it would be this literal. Guess he really wanted to bring her to the "BONE ZONE" and gives her a "BAD TIME" AM I RIGHT LADY AND GENTLEMAN?

Thank you thank you, I will be here all night.

Wait, she?

Holy shit! I took a quick look at the human and almost dropped my jaw in shock.

LOOK AT THEM!

Oh wait you can't. (If you can find my reference then this story is FUCKING YOURS!)

But seriously, look at that! I hate to tell you guy but you are really missing out here. This version of the human were undeniably female, and a good one at that. They have fiiinnnnnnneee hip(Because that's what I'm totally looking at right now) great "ass"ets and have this tomboy curve to them. 

Hell she even has a set of anime eyes!

Seriously brain, normally I hate you but I am loving you right now! All those hours of burning my eyes with Undertale's MMD were WORTH IT! I NEVER want to wake up from this dream anymore! S͢tup҉id ͜b̕itc͠h

I just had this brilliant idea.

"NYEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEH…" I secretly laughed in my head, resisting the urge to rubbing my hand like an egomaniac at what I have in store.

Oh, this is going to be SOOOOOOOOOOO evil.

* * *

**(Human?'s POV)**

"What are you two doing?" Papyrus said, his voice as oblivious as always, having no idea that he just stopped me and his brother from killing each other.

Yanking my head from the snow, I saw that the barrage of bones that was just here a second ago has already disappeared the moment Pap's voice was heard, which is quite impressive considering there was at least a hundred bones just now.

"nothing much bro, just talking to my friend over here."

Sans voice still came out as nonchalantly as always, clearly used to lying to his _precious_ little brother to just about anything. I could only give him a fixed glare as I stand up from the ground, which made his smile the all so bigger.

"Oh, alright."

Finally standing up fully, I spin around to meet the biggest sucker of the Underground.

Papyrus.

Jeez, words can't even tell how much I despised this guy.

Like seriously, he is stupid, he is obnoxious, he tried to befriend me when I just killed his whole town for fuck sake, and no matter what I did, I just can't break through that thick skull of his.

Metaphorically of course.

Hell, I devoted 30 time-lines just for that one reason, and I still haven't managed to do it. Fuck, I even ate his spaghetti for the love of-

So yeah, basically, I hate him a lot. _**Even more than that grinning shit-head over there**_.

"SANS I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COME YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus's voice rang with a fierce amount of indignant and rage, shocking me out of my thoughts with the sheer volumes even after all the times I have heard it. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes at that, considering this is one of the only thing that could make him mad, and not all of the monsters that I killed in the other timelines.

Seriously, how bad could this guy get?

"uh, you know me pap. i have always been a _numbskull_. t _ibia_ honest, the memories just kinda went _straight through_ me." And there we go, the strongest boss in the Underground go licking the stupid ice cream cone's boot again with his oh-I'm-so-depressed puns and smiles again.

And cue the angry scream.

"AGHHH! DAMN IT SANS!" And the I-am-so-mad-but -love-you-so-much act. "BUT WHATEVER!" See? "SERIOUSLY SANS, I FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR PUNS," Andd…"BUT TO NOT TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND HERE IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE!" Seriously, I memorized this by heart now it's not lik-WAIT WHAT?!

…I'm sorry what did he just say?

"wat?" Sans uttered out, clearly flabbergasted as much as me at the sheer _**IDIOCY**_ of this **FUCKING MORON, BECAUSE I THOUGHT I JUST HEARD HIM SAY THAT ME AND FUCK-FACE OVER THERE, WERE AN ITEM!**

_Well to be honest you are kinda bit obsessed with him._

**SHUT THE FUCK UP CHARA!**

**NOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO N NO N O!**

**how in the LIVING FUCK DID YOU FIGURED OUT THAT TWO PERSON JUMPING AT EACH OTHER WITH KNIFES AND LASER CANNONS-FUCKING LOVERS?**

**"** OH PLEASE SANS, DO YOU THINK I WOULD NOT FIGURED IT OUT? I AM NOT AN IDIOT BROTHER!" **ARE YOU KIDDING ME? "** I FIGURED IT ALL OUT FROM THE START." **I'M PRETTY SURE THAT I JUST DIED AND RESET JUST NOW.** "SO THIS IS THE LADY BEHIND THE DOOR YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO HUH SANS?"

**FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

_awwww, is the little girl embarrassed about her crush being revealed?_

**I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GHOST, I WILL SLIT YOUR NON-EXISTENT THROAT CHARA!**

_then why are you so defensive about this huh?_

**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

_sans and frisk, sitting down a tree. They K-I-S-_

**"DO NOT TRY TO DECEIVE ME BROTHER, I SAW YOU TWO SHARING A PASSIONATE KIS IN MID AIR JUST NOW!!! TRULY, YOU MUST LOVE HER MUCH FOR THAT TO HAPPENED! IT'S JUST LIKE IN ANIME!!"**

**KILL ME NOW! END MY SUFFERING!**

_AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH-_


	6. Look like Sans's tab won't cover this one

I never thought that I could be this much of an asshole.

It's good things that I was Papyrus, otherwise I would have been struggling to contain the stupid smile on my face right now.

EHEHEHHEEHE.

Got to handed it to Sans though, he was handling the situation quite well, unlike miss Godkillmepls over there with the (probably?)laughing ghost in her head that might or might not exist.

Man, did I mentioned that I was an asshole?

"uh, papyrus?" I turned to Sans, who was sweating furiously with a bit of a strained smile on his face, who is probably trying to explain the situation to his "innocent" brother.

No no no. That wouldn't do now would it?

Hmm, what to do what to do…

OH!

Oh this is gonna be hilarious.

"NOT NOW SANS! QUICK! WE MUST BRING THE HUMAN TO OUR HOME TO SHOW HER OUR HOSPITALITY!" Before those two could even react, I jumped on the two of them and swept them in my arm, earning a string of muffle curses from the human as I "accidentally" grabbed them by the mouth, effectively silencing them in the process. Also, Sans head felt like a potatoes sack.

"uh pap-!" Sans tried to get something in, but I just ignored him as I bent my legs,

Gathering all of my strengths in them like a Anime character,

And JUMPED.

* * *

.

.

.

I honestly don't know what is happening right now, because after that jump, all I know is that I HAVE BECOME SUPERMAN MOTHERFUCKER!

LOOK AT ME GUYS, I'M FLYING! I'M ACTUALLY FLYING! YEAHHHH!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That's all I heard from Sans and the human as I flew directly toward Snowdin, with one arm punching forward as my red cape fluttered like a anime school girl meeting her Senpai behind me.

Huh.

That sound a lot less creepy than I thought it would be.

Ah well, whatever. I'm just gonna enjoy this while it last, because nothing has gone wrong yet, so I think I deserved it.

...

Wait a fucking second.

If one of my arm is punching forward, and I was holding _**TWO**_ people in my arms at the start **…**

Ah shit.

* * *

**(Chara's POV)**

Hey, you know that one saying humans had?

Yeah, the one with "Be careful with what you wish for"? Remembered that?

Well fuck that! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO! THIS SHIT IS HILARIOUS!

**FUCK YOU CHARAAHHHHHHHHHHH-**

So yeah, I first reset this to find something funny and maybe kills some monsters while I'm at it. The plan was just to go and fuck it, do random shits and see where it goes.

And now Papyrus is flying like he's the godamn Superman with Frisk and Sans screaming in his arms, and once more, Papyrus shows how dumb he is by punching his arms in the air, forgetting that there was SOMEONE there in the first place.

Needless to say if I wasn't a ghost, I would have laughed myself to death by now.

**SHUT UP AND RESET RESETOHMYFUCKINGGODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-**

Unfortunately(or Fortunately depends on how you look at it), it turned out that Frisk bitchy-instinct is still with her, making her grabbed on to Sans trousers for her damn life, while Sans was desperately trying to hold on to his pant and repeatedly kicking Frisk in the face.

In other words…

 _Damn Frisk, acting like you hated this guy then tries to get his pant down two minutes later? I like your style._ ;)

**FUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-**

* * *

**(Sans's POV)**

Today was an interesting day, to say the least.

To start off, for the first time ever, I chose to go off-script, and was ready to fight the "human", and not spending that time exhausted and feeling like he was dead or something. (A/N: EH eh? Get it? Because he's a skeleton?...No? Well fuck you too pal.)

I will be honest, I doesn't know how and why either. Usually, I would just be so exhausted I could hardly bring himself to care about anything. Even Papyrus's death hardly bothers me anymore. After all, why worried about someone being dead when I can just wake up tomorrow morning and see them again?

But not this time.

This time, after finishing the spaghetti, Sans felt far more energetic than he had been for years. His head felt clearer than ever. And in that sudden burst of liveliness, he realized something.

He could stop them.

He could stop them when they are still weak. He could stop them before they got their hand on too many foods and LVs, and grew unstoppable.

**_He could stop them._ **

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

And now he's somehow kicking the same human in the face.

While trying to hold on to his trousers.

In mid-flight.

On Papyrus's shoulder.

.

.

.

*Sigh*

And people keep wondering why he doesn't go off scripts.

* * *

**(General's POV)**

Grillby was…an interesting monster, so to speak.

He had always been the enigma, the silent and mysterious monster, where other monsters are open and loud. The reason for this is because he is simply quiet by nature, and because as his role as a bartender required him to listen and not speak, he tends to keep his mouth shut.

So when the ever silent and mysterious bartender opened his mouth in public for the first time, all of the monsters listen.

And the first thing that they heard him say was:

"HOLY FUCK-!"

And then the sky collapsed.

* * *

***Boom***

In a flurry of epic motions, I-the great Papyrus, did a stunning back flip and landed directly in the town's favorite bar doors before easily standing up as the monsters around me can only stared in shock as the sheer awesomeness that I displayed.

I could hardly keep the naïve and optimistic smile of Papyrus on my face as I struggle not to burst out in pride as what I did.

* * *

.

.

.

What?

What do you means by "bullshit? There's no ways that was true! It has only been your first time!" ?

I totally did that, for real! I mean, this is my dream. I could do anything I want!

**…Fine!**

Here's what really happened.

* * *

***Boom***

Ow.

That hurts as SHIT!

Well not really, since shit doesn't hurt unless you chose hold it in because you want to go to bed last night soon or something.

What? It's just an example! not like I'm speaking from experiences or something.

*EHEM* *IMAGINATIVE COUGH* (A/N: we are running a story here!)

Right, sorry.

Anyway, as I try to stand up after that mental debate, I take a look around and realize something.

All around me there was fluffy white dogs (OMG they look so cute!) laying around, along with several other monsters of all sizes and forms.

Hmm, apparently, I fell down on somewhere that monsters usually go to when I was panicking over the fact that I wasn't seeing the human anywhere. And as I had promised them to bring us to the house, I might have steer myself off course a little.

…Ok fine, I panicked ok? I went full blown blowing fart gases put of my brain when I didn't know where they were, and I miggggghhhhht have flown us right in to a massive building.

Wait, red cape, one hand punching in front, snowy landscape with landing horribly…

The universe just pulled a Superman on me, didn't it?

Whatever!

Anyway, that brings me back to my current situation.

Let see…

A massive wooden building? Check!

Monsters like Royal Guard tend to go there? Check!

Airs reeks of greases? Check!

Not being a fucking moron? Completely, ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY 100% NOT check!

Yep.

I landed in Grillby's bar.

Where there were monsters that their whole job description is: "See a human? Kill it."

And thoroughly wrecked the place.

Welp, at least it couldn't get worse.

*BOOM*

Oh, and the whole area just suddenly lights up by flames from a certain **_hot-headed_** monster.

Yep.

How do I uninstall life?


End file.
